fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Pet Mia!
Papa's Pet Mia! is an upcoming game by User:JoelPalencia12. The chefs are Christina and Jonny. Customers: * Aaron (Start) - Summer Luau * Chloe (Start) - Greekfest * Charlie (Random) - Big Top Carnival * Mallory (Random) - Grōōvstock * Phil Smith (Random) - Halloween * BBQ Fan (Random) - Thanksgiving * Ethan (Random) - Christmas * Sparkle (Random) - New Year * Monica (Random) - Valentine's Day * Japoy (Random) - St. Paddy's Day * Eggy Azalea (Random) - Easter * Lily (Random) - National Poetry Month * Cure Kohaku (Time) - Summer Luau * CoolProDude (Time) * JK (Time) * Laundry Machine (Time) - Greekfest * Fanofkinopio (Time) * Jyappeul (Time) * Mason (Time) - Big Top Carnival * Animatronix (Time) * Hyperus (Time) * Barber Q. (Time) - Grōōvstock * Matty (Time) * Aliah (Time) - Halloween * Diamond (Time) - Thanksgiving * Samantha (Time) - Christmas * Christopher (Time) * Lizzy (Time) - New Year * Shawna (Time) - Valentine's Day * Cindy (Time) - St. Paddy's Day * Alonso (Time) Breeds and Others: Cats: These cats aren't in any order * Russian Blue (Start) * Persian Cat (Start) * British Shorthair (Start) * Scottish Fold (Start) * Slamese Cat (Start) * Ragdoll (Start) * Munchkin Cat (Start) * Maine Coon (Unlocked with Maine on Rank 9) * Sphynix Cat * Norwegian Forest Cat * Abyssinian Cat * Turkish Angora * Bengal Cat * Birman * Himalayan Cat * Burmese Cat * Exotic Shorthair * American Curl * Egyptian Mau * Toyger * American Shorthair * Bombay Cat * Manx Cat * Devon Rex * Nebelung * Siberian Cat * Cornish Rex * Chartreux * Ocicat * Singapura Cat * Selkirk Rex * Balinese Cat * American Wirehair * LaPerm * Ragamuffin Cat * Korat * Havana Brown * Japanese Bobtail * American Bobtail * Somali Cat * Snowshoe Cat * Tonkinese Cat * Turkish Van * Oriental Shorthair * Chausie * Classic Persian * Napoleon Cat * Lykoi * German Rex * Sokoke Dogs: These dogs aren't in any order * Bulldog (Start) * Labrador Retriever (Start) * Poodle (Start) * German Shepard (Start) * Beagle (Start) * English Mastiff (Start) * Greyhound (Start) * Pug (Start) * Golden Retriever (Unlocked with Golden on Rank 10) * Chinese Crested Dog * French Bulldog * Siberian Husky * Dachshund * Yorkshire Terrier * Rottweiler * Old English Sheepdog * Maltese Dog * Pointer * Pomeranian * Boxer * Australian Shepard * Shih Tzu * Bichon Frise * Border Collie * Great Dane * Bull Terrier * Sheltie * Alaskan Malamute * Basset Hound * Irish Setter * Irish Wolfhound * Cavalier King Charles Spaniel * Italian Greyhound * Pembroke Welsh Corgi * Papillon Dog * English Springer Spaniel * Basenji * Bernese Mountain Dog * American Staffordshire Terrier * Australian Cattle Dog * German Shorthaired Pointer * American Eskimo Dog * Havanese Dog * Bullmastiff * Airedale Terrier * Affenpinscher Holidays Items: Trivia: * Customers can buy many pets and pet food if they want. * This game will release with Papa's Sundae Mia!, Papa's Theateria To Go!, and Papa's Sweeteria. ** So all of the debuts from the other gameria can appear in this game and vice versa. * This game is the hardest game that User:JoelPalencia12 have made. * This game has breed of birds but all of them was only for holidays because they only have 12 breeds of birds. ** This means that you'll unlocked the breed of birds on Rank 8. Category:Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12 Category:Papa's Pet Mia!